Just a Simple Birthday Party
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: "Mana mungkin kita semua melewatkan ulang tahunmu? Kita harus tetap merayakannya walaupun hanya dengan pesta sederhana." "Caranya?" "Kalau pesta Takoyaki bagaimana? Kita adakan saja di Sweet House Maho-dou. Setuju?"


**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi (c) Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Oke, seperti biasa, kali ini saya mau menulis fic tentang ulang tahun para ojamajo (sudah pasti kalau hari ini, tepatnya saya akan menulis fic tentang ulang tahun Aiko).

Karena ulang tahun Aiko nggak pernah diceritakan di episode manapun, jadi setting waktu fic ini diambil dari Motto Ojamajo Doremi.

Summary: "Mana mungkin kita semua melewatkan ulang tahunmu? Kita harus tetap merayakannya walaupun hanya dengan pesta sederhana." "Caranya?" "Kalau pesta Takoyaki bagaimana? Kita adakan saja di _Sweet House Maho-dou_. Setuju?"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Just a Simple Birthday Party**

**.**

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, di SD Misora...<p>

Dua orang gadis berusia sebelas tahun berjalan keluar dari kelas mereka, kelas 5-1.

Saat itu, bel pulang memang telah berbunyi, tapi kedua gadis itu belum mau pulang. Seperti biasa, mereka berjalan menuju ke depan pintu kelas 5-2 yang berada tepat disebelah kelas mereka, menghampiri tiga orang gadis lainnya yang baru saja keluar dari kelas itu.

Mereka berlima berjalan keluar dari sekolah sambil bercakap-cakap.

"Untung hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal kerja," ujar salah satu dari mereka yang mengenakan tas ransel berwarna ungu, "Hari ini aku bisa ke Maho-dou bareng kalian."

"Syukurlah, Onpu-chan," sahut salah satu dari yang lainnya, seorang gadis berambut merah _odango_, "Ah iya. Kalau tidak salah, hari ini ulang tahun Ai-chan kan? Ai-chan, otanjoubi omedeto!"

Hazuki, Onpu dan Momoko juga memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Aiko.

"Ah, arigatou, minna." Aiko tersenyum, "Demo... gomen na. Hari ini aku nggak bisa mengadakan pesta. Perusahaan taksi tempat otouchan bekerja sedang terkena krisis keuangan, jadi gaji otouchan tidak keluar dengan lancar."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ai-chan," ujar Momoko, "Kurasa kita masih bisa merayakannya."

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Menurutku Momo-chan ada benarnya," kata Doremi, menyetujui perkataan Momoko, "Ai-chan, _watashi-tachi wa dai shinyu, desho? _Mana mungkin kita semua melewatkan ulang tahunmu? Kita harus tetap merayakannya walaupun hanya dengan pesta sederhana."

"Caranya?"

"Kalau pesta Takoyaki bagaimana? Kita adakan saja di _Sweet House Maho-dou_. Setuju?"

"Hmm... bagaimana ya?" sahut Aiko sambil berpikir, "Aku sih oke-oke saja, tapi bagaimana dengan Majorika? Aku takut kalau dia keberatan dengan usulmu itu, Doremi-chan."

"Kurasa Majorika nggak akan keberatan, Ai-chan," ujar Doremi dengan penuh percaya diri, "Dia nggak mungkin marah kalau kita juga mengikutsertakan dirinya. Dia nggak mungkin menolak Takoyaki buatanmu."

"Masa? Tapi bukannya... dia nggak pernah suka kalau toko tutup hanya karena masalah sepele?"

"Ai-chan, kamu ini seperti yang tidak mengerti Majorika saja." Hazuki tersenyum, "Walaupun dia lebih suka kalau Maho-dou mendapat banyak pengunjung, kurasa dia tidak akan keberatan kalau kita merayakan ulang tahunmu disana, dan kupikir... ulang tahunmu itu bukan masalah sepele."

"Begitu ya?"

Hazuki mengangguk.

"Aku juga setuju dengan yang lainnya," sahut Onpu, "Anggap saja ini sebagai pengganti pesta Takoyaki yang kalian adakan tahun lalu, waktu kita sempat bertengkar."

"Wow. Jadi... Ai-chan dan Onpu-chan sempat bertengkar ya?" kata Momoko, "Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Momo-chan. Mungkin lain kali akan kami jelaskan, tapi sebaiknya jangan hari ini," ujar Onpu, "Bagaimana, Ai-chan? Mumpung hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal kerja."

"Baiklah, aku setuju," jawab Aiko.

Kelima gadis itu terus berjalan ke arah sebuah bangunan yang mereka tuju: sebuah toko yang papan namanya bertuliskan 'Sweet House Maho-dou'.

"Tadaima!" seru mereka seraya memasuki toko itu, yang kemudian disahut oleh Majorika, Lala dan seorang bayi penyihir yang menyambut kedatangan kelima gadis itu, Hana-chan.

"Okaeri!" sahut mereka bertiga.

"Oh ya, Aiko, otanjoubi omedeto," ujar Lala, "Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu kan?"

"Iya, Lala," sahut Aiko, "Ngg... Majorika, boleh kita merayakan pesta ulang tahunku disini? Kami berencana untuk mengadakan pesta Takoyaki."

"Tentu saja boleh, Aiko. Sebelum ini, kita juga merayakan pesta ulang tahun Doremi dan Poppu disini kan? Sekaranglah saatnya kita merayakan ulang tahunmu disini."

"Honma?"

Majorika mengangguk, "Aku memang lebih suka kalau kalian bekerja, melayani pengunjung yang datang kemari untuk membeli kue atau apapun yang kalian buat disini, tapi aku juga sudah menganggap kalian sebagai anak-anakku, jadi..."

"Arigatou, Majorika!" sahut Doremi dkk.

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Oke, kayaknya fic ini terlalu pendek ya?<p>

Entahlah, kali ini saya hanya bisa bikin ficnya seperti ini. Mungkin lain kali saya akan bikin yang lebih bagus lagi (bener-bener nggak bisa mikir terlalu banyak untuk fic ini =_=")

Kritik dan saran tetap ditunggu. :)


End file.
